Goin' Back
by Ravenclawgirl
Summary: Sequel to 'This is all Malfoy's fault'.See what happens after Harry came back from past to present time remember that James came also. Soon something happens to Harry and Hermione that makes Harry go away...will they ever find him...?H/H R/R *CHAPTER 3*
1. Back

I don't own anything!!!! Warner Bros does!!!! Thank you everybody who reviewed 'This is All Malfoy's Fault'!!!! If you haven't read the pre sequel, please read it before reading this!! You might get confused. ########################################################################  
  
"James, how the heck did you get here!" Harry stormed.  
  
"Easy, drank that potion," James smiled.  
  
"How dare you! You'll be in big trouble." Harry said angrily.  
  
You see after James had drunk the potion, he was put into Harry's time. Harry of course, wanted nothing to do with people from the past or future. Just present time. After Harry and James came (back for Harry) to the future yesterday, Harry's been really mad a James for coming. Dumbledore said that he was going to owl the Ministry so that they could get a Time- Turner to send James home with.  
  
###Dinner####  
  
"Hi Harry, James," Ron greeted.  
  
"Harry, did you learn anything interesting about time turning? I hope you didn't tell any one about anything!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Of course not Hermione, why would I?" Harry put on his puppy-face.  
  
"Just asking." She trailed off and went red.  
  
"James let me introduce you to the Gryffindor house," Ron said and added with a whisper, "I think you would already know that unless you've got some mental disease."  
  
"Trust me I don't," James whispered back. "Where are Harry and that Hermione girl?"  
  
"Over there, at the other side of the table. I think Hermione has a little bit of a crush on Harry. Don't you think?"  
  
"I think Harry could get any girl he wanted just by smiling," James grinned. "But why the bushy haired girl? Why not somebody else?"  
  
" Well the bushy haired girl's (Hermione) Harry's and my best friend. Harry and I saved her from a Mountain Troll back in first year."  
  
%Flashback%  
  
"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face-and was startled to see that she was in tears. "I think she heard you."  
  
"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."  
  
Hermone didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermone out of their minds.  
  
A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling where a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.  
  
Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll- in the dungeons-thought you ought to know."  
  
He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.  
  
"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"  
  
Percy was in his element.  
  
"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"  
  
"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.  
  
"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," Said Ron.  
  
"Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."  
  
They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"I've just thought-Hermione."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She doesn't know about the troll."  
  
Ron bit his lip.  
  
"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."  
  
Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned to corner when thy heard footsteps behind them  
  
"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.  
  
Peering around it, however, they saw no Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.  
  
"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"  
  
"Search me."  
  
Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.  
  
"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said but Ron held up his hand.  
  
"Can you smell something?"  
  
Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old sock and the kind of public toilet on one seems to clean.  
  
And then they heard it-a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed-at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs think as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell was coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.  
  
"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. " We could lock it in."  
  
"Good idea," said Ron nervously.  
  
They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and locked it.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop- a high, petrified scream-and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.  
  
"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.  
  
"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Hermione!" they said together.  
  
It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside. Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.  
  
"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eye saw Harry. It hesitated, and then made for him instead lifting its club as it went.  
  
"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ton from the other side of the chamber, and threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.  
  
"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. Harry then did something that was both brave and stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped-it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.  
  
Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand-not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over-and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that mad the whole room tremble. Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with is wand still raised, staring at what he had done.  
  
It was Hermione who spoke first.  
  
"Is it- dead?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Harry, " I think it's just been knocked out."  
  
##End of Flashback##  
  
" Cool! I never thought people can become friends by nearly killing a mountain troll." Said James.  
  
" You never know, you never know." Ron trailed off.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
There! Happy now? That was llllllooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg. I hate writing really long chapters. So do you like it? Hate it? TELL ME!!!!!! R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R PLEAZE!!! 


	2. Don't tell anyone

I don't own anything!!! Warner Bros does!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now let me continue:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*AFTER DINNER 8:30 pm  
  
"Ron, stop it! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked annoyed.  
  
"Just um.." Ron looked at his feet.  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in the library doing stuff.  
  
"We were just coming to get you two to er- come to the common room. Yes, that's right. To the common room." James made up quickly.  
  
"Yeah right. Hermione and I just came here like ten minuets ago." Harry looked also annoyed.  
  
"Ron, you and James both need a girlfriend. You two are always looking not so busy." Hermione replied.  
  
"Hermione!!" Ron and James said at the same time. "Why not tell Harry that? He's the hero in this fan-fiction!"  
  
"Well-um- because-" Hermione started.  
  
"See what I mean? You just want Harry to your self! And you want to get us out of the way!" Ron practically yelled.  
  
"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH," the librarian hissed, looking at them.  
  
"Ron, that is so not true! Hermione and I came to the library to study and then you two came in, and well any way here we are now!" Harry said a bit angrily.  
  
Ron and James left the library looking both embarrassed and angry.  
  
"Thank god they left us alone. They really can't find out about us." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah I know. If they did find out, they would probably tease us to death." Hermione replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* NEXT MORNING 9:30  
  
"Today we will be working on the Diffendo charm. Now then who would tell me how, why and what about this charm?" Prof. Sprout said.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Miss Granger,"  
  
"How, use Diffendo on attacking plants, and vines. Why, it is very useful on pesky plants and vines. What, to use Diffendo, you must say diffindo!" Hermione demonstrated on a plant near by.  
  
"Good job Miss Granger, 10 pointes to Gryffindor! For homework write an essay on this charm. You are dismissed."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
That was chapter 2. PLEAZ R/R 


	3. Adrian Sirocco

Ok, sorry that I haven't written in while.(ok in a lllloooonng time) Well, here's chapter 3!!! I don't own anything!! Except the plotty plot!! ~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That afternoon Hermione was walking to the library. Harry and James were over at the quidditch pitch practicing moves for some game.  
  
"There you are, Hermione." A voice came from behind Hermione. Hermione turned around and saw Ron there smiling at her.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron didn't say a word but came right next to Hermione and smiled. Hermione sensed that something was wrong. Before Hermione could do anything-Ron kissed her!  
  
Hermione pulled apart quickly, but too late. Harry and James were standing in front of them looking mad.  
  
"H-how did you two get here?" Hermione looked embarrassed.  
  
"Flew." James replied looking at Harry who looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Why did you do that Hermione?" Harry turned away from the group and ran away.  
  
"HARRY wait! I-I-I." Hermione fell to her knees crying.  
  
"Now then Hermione, where were we?" Ron asked.  
  
"GO to Hell Weasley!" (A/N: I know that's not like Hermione, but sorry!!!!) Hermione ran, trying to find Harry. But he wasn't fond.  
  
~~~5 years later.~~~~  
  
Adrian Sirocco was walking on a sunny beach in Miami, Florida. Yes, he was the old Harry Potter. But he never wanted to go back there again. Taking off his sunglasses, Adrian looked around and saw a cruise liner far away. He smiled knowingly. Suddenly his cell-phone rang. 'Blasted thing!' he thought.  
  
"Sirocco here." Adrian answered.  
  
"Sir, they want you on the set now." Mr. Williams said.  
  
Adrian was a movie star. He stared in many movies, and was a millionaire. Adrian had changed his eyes to dark blue and made his hair tame. Also he had put in contacts in stead of glasses. Then he saw four figures in the sky. Then he saw that it was -broomsticks! People on broomsticks!! They had come to find him. Quickly he called a limo to take him away quickly.  
  
"Why is such hurry, Mr. Sirocco?" the limo driver asked.  
  
"I er-just wanted to go early." Adrian lied.  
  
This was not going to be easy with them around looking for him.  
  
~~~~People on the broomsticks~~~~~  
  
"I think I see him, Hermione!" Sirius said pointing at a figure on the beach.  
  
"Wait.isn't that the famous Adrian Sirocco?" James pointed out. He had a pair of binoculars with him.  
  
"What?!" Ron, Hermione and Sirius gasped.  
  
"Well I did see a movie with a guy that looks like that." James replied. "In Love me Like a Liar he acted as Paul, you know Hermione."  
  
"Oh yeah."Hermione suddenly remembered.  
  
"Harry turned himself into a muggle movie star?!" Sirius look worried.  
  
"I never knew that he had the talent." Ron admitted.  
  
"Neither did we." Sirius said.  
  
"He's running away!... . .Into a long car!" James said.  
  
Everyone looked over the way that James pointed.  
  
"We've got you, Harry Potter, we've got you." Hermione whispered to herself. 'No more sleepless nights worrying about him.after Ron kissed me. He must have gotten very upset to go do this.'  
  
"Hermione, it's ok." Sirius looked at Hermione who was close to tiers.  
  
"I just want him back." 


End file.
